Viktor Larinov/Misc.
Character Design This character was inspired by the Pokemon Smeargle, the Irish mythological Leanan Sidhe, and, of course, One Piece. The drawing is a more detailed picture of Titus Alexius from Magi: The Kingdom of Magic, and his namesake is blatently ripped from Sergei Larin, The Forger and the first Elusive Target from HITMAN (2018). Hell, Viktor's parents' names are nearly the same, and they're legitimate artists instead of a forger and a baroness. As for creativity, I literally mashed every inspiration together, took the result and refined it into a singular result, working out kinks and problems along the way. I also developed the Devil Fruit beforehand to provide Viktor with the Leanan Sidhe part, and the image was coincidental, but look me in the digital eyes and tell me that image doesn't suit a Leanan Sidhe. I went from a dumbass who didn't know BBCode to a slightly less of a dumbass that could make a character, copy source code, and slightly use BBCode. Yay me. Major Battles None, excluding the fight against Task Force Gygas, and Alexander LaCroux. Guess who won. Go on, guess. Quotes "There is a certain art to everything. From swordsmanship, to calligraphy, to brawling, to even war. Once someone masters something, it becomes less of a practice and more of an art style, something people would pay to see and learn. And I'm the master, when it comes to copying art styles." "The reason I got to where I am isn't because I'm strong, or fast, or good with techniques. No, the reason why I'm here, why I'm one of the surprisingly most feared pirates here, is because I'm smarter than the majority when it comes to a fight." "Power, speed, and technique. Those are the three things everyone's gotta master to become a good fighter. Power's worth jack shit if you can't hit your enemy, and speed is meaningless if your punches and kicks feel like you fight someone with pillows. Technique brings the two together, because without technique, you might as well be a punk flailing your arms. Once you master those three, you can truly consider yourself at the 'pinnacle' of basic fighting. Where you go from there is up to you." "The world is a cruel, bitter place. It will beat you down, kick you as you try to recover, and spit on your bloodied and broken body when it's done. You can either stay down and take it, or learn to ''fight back. I'm fighting back. What about you?"'' Trivia * Viktor is a fan of pastries and sweets, though he prefers macarons and eclairs most of all. * In the real world, Viktor would be a quarter Irish, a quarter French, and a half Russian. The French is from his father, while the Irish is from his mother. * Viktor has his own unique laugh, "Kuhehehehehehehehe." * While Viktor's last name Larinov is derived from Larin, his other last name, Malevich, is a reference to Kazimir Severinovich Malevich, a Russian avant-garde artist who painted one of the most famous Russian paintings in history, 'Black Square'. * Viktor's fighting styles and Devil Fruit match the 'Magikarp Power' trope, which detail a seemingly pathetically weak being growing exponentially in power and showing that you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover. * Viktor's epithet is a reference to prismatic colors, which means the colors that can be seen going through white light. His crew name is a reference to an artist's palette, and the various colors on it. * Despite Viktor's epithet as the 'Prismatic Baron', he favors the color emerald green with white and hazy grey, which shows in his post-timeskip outfit. * Viktor's theme is the REOL cover of Gokusaishiki Related Articles * Hito-Hito no Mi, Model: Leanan Sidhe * Palette Pirates * Aos Si Island * The Great Blank Canvas External Links https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leanan_Sidhe http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/MagikarpPower https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kazimir_Malevich https://hitman.fandom.com/wiki/Sergei_Larin Category:TheArtBaron